deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/Colonial Marines vs. Locust Horde
Colonial Marines The United States Colonial Marines Corps (USCMC), commonly known as the Colonial Marines, is the main human resistance in the movie'', Aliens'', and they are the successor to the United States Marine Corp. They are known for their “force-in-readiness”, who are all times ready to operate in environment far from home. The primary duty of the USCMC is to maintain the security of the United Americas signatories and colonies, and serves as the vanguard of any major problem. The USCMC has fought on more then two dozen planets. Locust Horde The native race of the planet Sera, The Locust Horde are a militant reptilian-humanoid subterranean race who are driven forward with an unrelenting need to retake their home from the Human Coalition of Ordered Governments that has taken the surface and mutated their homes. Lead by their Queen, Myraah, and lead by military figures such as General RAAM and Skorge, the Locust burst out from under the ground to attack the COG forces in a devastating event forever afterwards known as Emergence Day. Wiping out a huge percentage of the Human population, the COG were pushed back to a small handful of settlements before they managed to successfully make any kind of counter attack. Battle Info Will take place on a Colony that has gone dark and group of five Marines are sent in to see the cause for it where they encounter a group of Locusts. The battle will be 5 v 5 Voting Info A vote that goes in-depth and gives a valid reasons will be counted as one vote. A vote with a valid reason but doesn't go too in depth will be counted as half-a-vote. A vote that has no proper reasoning or just yelling a winner will not be counted. Voting ends September 15th Battle Silence. This was all that was heard from a radio from one of the Marines sent in to investigate a small scientist colony that had gone dark. After a few days of not getting a response and fearing the worse for the group stationed there they had a sent a group of Marines in order figure out what had happened. Colonial Marines: "Hey Echo how long you gonna keep playing around with that thing before we get there?" Said the Sgt. of the group with annoyed tone towards the Private how had been trying to get a response ever since their mission briefing. "Until we reach the base I need to make sure it's not just the higher-ups with there heads so deep into their asses that they can't hear a simple response." The Private responded before he jolted up as the ship hit the ground causing him to drop his radio and hurriedly pick it up. "Looks like were here and now you can stop playing with that thing and pick up your rifle before you forget the thing on broad." The Sgt said before picking up his shotgun and leaving the ship along with the other members of the team. "We'll be back in an hour, if we aren't here tell command that were dead." he said to the pilot before entering to the base. They began searching the small base but ultimately found nothing. "You think the wall crawlers would at least have left some sort of trace nothing is even showing up on the radar." but suddenly the radar guy got a faint signal leading to the a staircase. "Guys I think got something!" The group began to travel down the stairs weapons at the ready. "Guys get ready they should be right," suddenly the his voice was cut off by the sound of a powerful shot blowing out his leg. He began to scream but was promptly silenced by another shot into his skull Colonial Marines: Locust Horde: "Contact!" shouted the Sgt. before blasting a shot in the direction of the creature only for it to quickly scurry for cover only to be cut down by two bursts of a Smart Gun. "Nice shot Lopez." Echo said to his female companion. Locust Horde: "What the hell is this thing?" said the Corporal while poking the dead carcass with the tip of his shotgun making sure the thing was dead. "Don't know Sonny must be one of those things the labcoats were talking about before this place went dark." the group decided to spilt into two smaller groups in order to get a better look around of the place. Echo and Sgt. Pepper would search together while Lopaz and Lysander would make up the other team. Echo and Pepper continued to look around and were soon ambushed by a Locust who remained on top of a staircase and fired at them with his Hammerburst. The two marines took cover and and fired at their targets who was promptly cut down by their combined fire. Locust Horde: Pepper was immediatly cut down by a Locust that appeared from a corner with a Gorgon Pistol in hand. Colonial Marines: Echo aimed his gun and prepared to fire in retaliation only to hear his Pulse Rifle give his a clicking sound. The Drone smiled and prepared to end this human's life only to hear his weapon was also empty and as he fumbled for a clip the marine pulled his sidearm out and shot every round in it to make sure the creature died. Echo picked his leader's shotgun and hurried off to find the others. Locust Horde: Lopez and Lysander were also facing problems on the as they Locust on their was keeping them behind cover while the other loaded his Torque Bow. Lysander jumped behind his cover and fired towards the one with the bow and the creature hit the ground but not before firing the bolt into the Marine causing his to blow up in a red mist knocking back his female teammate. Colonial Marines: The Locust fired his Hammerburst towards the downed female managing to hit her in the chest. Lopez grabbed her Smart Gun with whatever strength she had left and fired towards the still standing Locust ripping it to bits, smiling at her last kill before sccrumbing to her wounds. Colonial Marines: Locust Horde: The last remaining Locust picked him himself and leaned aganist the wall for support one hand on his chest wound. Reaching the door and and opening it he soon was faced with the barrel of a shotgun aimed towards his head. The Locust eyes widened before a shell ripped his face open and launched him backwards off the railing and hitting the ground. Locust Horde: Echo pumped the shotgun and looked over the railing to see the dead bodies of Lopez, the Locusts, and whatever was left of Lysander. He did a salute before a chatter on his radio interrupted him, "Hello is someone still alive?" the Private responded with a simple yes and was given location of the remaining scientists and waled away from the scene. ''WINNER: COLONIAL MARINES! '' Category:Blog posts